


Порочный

by above_all



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP, blowjob
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 08:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10272560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/above_all/pseuds/above_all
Summary: Роджерс — ненасытный, Роджерс — порочный; гордость и лицо Америки — кто бы только мог подумать, насколько крышесносный минет он делает. Такой, что земля ко всем чертям уходит из-под ног.





	

Стив на коленях перед Броком, и он через взлохмаченные пшеничные волосы чувствует, как по височной части головы мажет холодное металлическое дуло. Роджерс знает, что это настолько же не всерьёз, насколько такая игра — с заряженным пистолетом — может внезапно обернуться расплёсканными по стене мозгами. Рамлоу его навряд ли будет жаль, хоть и пристрелить Капитана, как паршивого пса, захочется всерьёз разве что из-за жуткой скуки.

У Стивена — глубокая натренированная глотка и дрожащие слипшиеся ресницы. У Брока — возбуждение, горячими иглами исходящее внизу живота по окончании каждой совместной миссии, и сбитые пальцы в перчатках, путающиеся во взмокших светлых волосах. Стивен всегда такой идеальный, чистый, гладковыбритый, _безукоризненный,_ что желание основательно его помять и откровенно опорочить подкатывает к горлу удушливо-сладкой тошнотой.

У Роджерса пухлые мягкие губы, сами по себе словно вишнёвые леденцы, и тёплый юркий язык, внимательно отслеживающий разветвление крупных вен по члену. Стивен ёрзает на коленях, неснятый костюм — слишком много мороки — мешает, давит, только маска сброшена в ноги. Он чувствует, как одна ладонь коротко тянет его за волосы, и _знает_ констатируемый факт: хороший мальчик, хороший. Роджерс сосёт, увлажнённой плевком кожаной перчаткой двигает по основанию члена, а потом убирает руки, насаживаясь горлом: так, как Броку нравится, так, как ему нужно. Брок с коротким хриплым выдохом сильнее надавливает на затылок Капитана, а тыльной стороной другой ладони, сжимающей оружие, проводит по лбу, стирая полоску выступившего пота.

Роджерс — ненасытный, Роджерс — _порочный;_ гордость и лицо Америки — кто бы только мог подумать, насколько крышесносный минет он делает, такой, что земля ко всем чертям уходит из-под ног. Насколько этот минет хороший, жадный, слюнявый и мокрый — его губы растягиваются вокруг крепкого ствола, пальцы едва касаются основания, лишь придерживая, и острые скулы, подчёркнутые кровавыми разводами, манят провести по ним пальцами. Но Рамлоу проводит по левой лишь краем дула пистолета: от этого адреналин шкалит, Капитан чувствует, как по позвоночнику вьётся прохладная дрожь — и хочется ещё, ещё. Он прячет крупную головку за щёку, бросает на Брока быстрый взгляд — густая чёрная похоть затапливает радужку — и берёт в рот снова, как будто голоден. Одной ладонью сжимает себя через плотную ткань костюма — пусть так, но сил терпеть практически нет. Брок ругается сквозь зубы, тяжёлой ладонью надавливает на его голову снова, и Капитан _слушается,_ берёт по самое основание, утыкаясь носом в жёсткие лобковые волосы.

У Рамлоу подгибаются колени, он убирает ладонь — Стивен с хрипом выпускает член, дышит тяжело, облизывается, разрывая плотную нить слюны, соединявшую губы и чужую плоть. Он оборачивает член ладонью, медленно, с оттягом ласкает, и прикрывает глаза, когда лоснящихся от слюны губ касается ствол пистолета.

— Чёрт тебя подери, — ругается Брок, а Капитан в ответ смыкает губы на холодном металле и подаётся на него, вбирает на пару дюймов, прикрывая глаза, позволяя погружать ствол ещё чуть глубже. Стив сосёт пистолет, _Стив сосёт блядский пистолет,_ нарочито медленно надрачивая, и от этого голова идёт кругом.

Пистолет звенит от падения на пол, а в волосы вплетаются уже обе ладони, и Стив глухо коротко стонет — расслабляет горло, позволяя буквально насаживать себя на гудящий напряжением член. Брок толкается, чувствуя, как судорожно сжимаются стенки горла, как пальцы Кэпа впиваются в его бедро, и двигается, двигается, чувствуя, что оргазм всё ближе и ближе.

Он считает вдохи в голове; на самой-самой грани отпускает голову Стивена — тот знает сам, как и что надо сделать. Тот сосёт, вскидывая свои слезящиеся кристально-голубые глаза, плотно втягивает щёки и _глотает;_ и это доводит. Вышибает предохранители. Стивен, жмурясь, _глотает,_ когда Рамлоу, крупно вздрагивая, кончает ему в горло, и спермы так много, что та перламутровой вязкостью вытекает из уголка припухших губ, за что Капитан получает короткую мокрую пощёчину.

Брок знает, что Стиву не больно. Брок знает это по его задрожавшим плечам, по прошедшей по губам вибрации от глухого гортанного стона, по расплывающемуся по костюму мокрому пятну на уровне паха, пока Роджерс начисто облизывает его член. Стив дышит тяжело, почти в унисон с ним самим, и Брок с удовольствием позволил бы ему спустить не в штаны, как мальчишке, а в его жёсткую ладонь, но, увы, условия практически полевые. Приходится терпеть, и эта грязь — неотъемлемая составляющая их катастрофически ненормальных, грязных недо-отношений.

— Отличная работа, Капитан, — голос Брока — чуть севший. Он подаёт Стиву ладонь, будто посреди боя, и тот благодарит коротким кивком, поднимаясь с колен.

Рамлоу не гнушается собственного вкуса в его рту — целует с напором, почти кусает, раздражая гладкую кожу щетиной. Разрывает поцелуй так же резко — ни капли любви, Роджерс про это знает, _и это нисколько не кажется странным._

— Он был заряжен? — интересуется Стив, видя, как Рамлоу поднимает с пола пистолет.

— Нет.

— И что же теперь, зарядите и пристрелите меня тут, командир?

Брок прячет пистолет назад в кобуру. 

— Как паршивого пса, Роджерс. — Голубые глаза смотрят с абсолютным спокойствием и сытой удовлетворённостью. — Как паршивого пса.


End file.
